


Mistletoe and Wine

by Debo77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/pseuds/Debo77
Summary: Being allowed to remain on Midgard as part of the Avengers team had many advantages for Thor, not least a release from the princely duties he loathed. He greatly enjoyed his time with all of the team, having each others back in battle, sharing stories over food and living in Avengers tower with many of them. The only thing missing was his brother, Loki, currently locked in a cell back in Asgard. Which was soon to change he discovered one cold, windy morning...a change that would have ripple effects throughout much of his life.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalyzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalyzed/gifts).



> I am so sorry for the delay in posting this - or rather kicking off the posting - I promise to do better and will endeavour to update at least once a week. Happy belated Thorki Christmas opalyzed!

Thor stood at the window looking out at the blustery day as he chewed on some Midgardian cereal bar and shivered. He had been feeling moody and wistful for a few days now, which was odd as in all ways his life felt perfect. He was able to see Jane whenever he pleased, he lived with good friends, his stomach was full and ale was plentiful, he also had not parental figure frowning at him as he lay around in soft clothes.

He had called on Heimdall only yesterday with a message for his parents asking after his brother and was hopeful that he would receive a reply soon. Moments after pondering on this he heard a loud bump from the top Stark Tower and a flash of multi coloured lightning that he knew could only mean one thing - a visit from Asgard. Thor spun and dashed to the staircase that would lead him to the roof, nervous and excited at what would greet him there. Hot on his tale was Tony Stark grumbling about neighbours and cursing as he followed Thor up the stairs,

“Do you still not know how to operate the elevator you big blonde lump?”

“The steps are quicker Stark and better for the gut your ale is giving me!”

They both reached the top, Tony wheezing somewhat more than his Asgardian counterpart but pleased with himself that he had kept up the pace. They emerged on to the roof top and came to a sudden stop. Kneeling on the ground, head bent and in a form handcuffs and muzzle was Loki, stood next to him were two Einherjar warriors that Thor was not familiar. Both banged their spears as he approached his brother, saluting Odins son with reverence. Thor nodded before kneeling down to lift up his brothers chin with his hand and look into his thin face,

“Brother?”....


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had lost sense of how long he had been detained to his cell, though he had been given writing materials and began keeping a daily score he soon lost patience with the point of it. He knew the time had been considerable, his hair had grown and he had lost weight and muscle, weak from lack of exercise, daylight and nutrition. He had books regularly donated by his mother - nothing too taxing, tales, myths and legends and these kept him occupied a little but did nothing to ease his desperate loneliness. 

The loss of his freedom and access to the good things he had grown up appreciating as a prince were nothing though compared to the humiliating treatment at the hands of the guards. It seemed to Loki that they had been given leave to beat him and berate him at every opportunity and it was clear to him that they thoroughly enjoyed doing so. He was scolded for not standing to attention quickly enough as they brought him his measly food offerings, he was pushed and shoved to the ground if he happened to touch them as he was taking his pan of water and once on the ground he was kicked and stamped upon which brought about jeers and laughter from the others. His body and his mind hurt and all he had was time to regret and hate himself for his predicament...indeed he had reached a point through this continuous torment that he believed it was all that he deserved.

There was one guard who was not happy at what they saw as the torture of the prince and it was they, Rasmund a long serving member, that raised the alarm by telling the person at court they trusted most - Loki’s mother, Frigga.

Loki heard the steps and recognised them as not belonging to the males he was used to seeing daily and this caused him an anxious ache in his stomach. Seated on the floor he lowered his head as if that would hide him and his shame.

Gasping Frigga spoke “Loki...my son...what have they done to you?” she placed her hands on the glass as she looked down at the form before her. Loki lifted his head, tears brimming as he heard his mother. He said nothing.

Frigga turned to Rasmund and nodded which prompted him to open the cell door as Frigga called on Heimdall to send them to Midgard and the tower of one Tony Stark and the son she knew would protect his brother from harm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long hiaitus in resuming this fic *downcast eyes and shame*... combination of depression then I had the dreaded Covid and further to that isolation has left me lacking in creativity! I always planned to finish it though and am back now to fulfil my promise and gift!

Loki's eyes were glassy and lacking in any substance when Thor looked into them. He shook Loki's chin a little, gently for him, in an attempt to get his brother to focus his gaze. Thor saw a slight shift as Loki looked him in the face, a flash of recognition gave him relief.

"Woah..." mumbled Tony as he stepped beside him, breathing out a huff as he looked down at the crumpled God of Mischief, "your baby bro's taken the whole Emo thing to another level!"  
Thor turned to look at his friend and saw in his face instantly a shock that he, as usual, masked with humour.

A clearing of the throat from one of the guards brought Thor's attention back to the situation in hand and he looked up at one standing closest to his kneeling brother and nodded for him to speak.

"My Prince, we have been sent, with urgency, to deliver Prince Loki to you by the All Mother. We must not tarry and need to leave immediately after you ... take custody." He reached under a Vambrace and pulled out a sealed parchment which he handed to Thor with a slight bow. "She urges you to read this when we have left and to treat the contents with all due seriousness."

After Thor took the letter both guards took steps backwards and with a flash were retrieved by Heimdall back to Asgard.

"Thor?... what the fuck's going on? I thought the last Earth had seen of Loki was after his last visit to New York? What are we-"

"STARK! I need you to hold your questions. You heard I know not what my mother’s intention is until I have read her letter" Thor attempted to get Loki to rise to his feet but on the third attempt he gave up and lifted him, bridal style into his arms and headed for the stairwell. "But whatever it is I will do as I am instructed without question."

"For fucks sake, fine, god damn it but let's take the elevator at least!" Tony huffed past Thor and his bundle and called the lift to the floor while motioning them over. "Doesn't look like a fall of any sort is gonna do him any good to be honest!" he nodded toward Loki.

Thor nodded and followed Tony, chancing a look at his brother who lay in his arms trembling and burying his face into Thor’s neck. Thor thought he could feel wetness there and gulped as he stepped into the elevator after the Man of Iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am much more of a reader than a writer but this is something I really want to do more of and improve on - so of course feedback and kudos help so much!
> 
> I am going to try and complete this now within the next few weeks - shout at me if you are getting impatient!


	4. Chapter 4

Loki spent much of the time in and out of consciousness after arriving at Stark’s Tower. After his blurred vision cleared he recognised his brother which left him shocked, exacerbated also when he recognised his brother’s friend, the so-called Man of Iron. He felt relief as Thor lifted him and took the opportunity to breath him in as he turned his head and wept silently into his brother’s neck. Confused and humiliated.

Loki must have dozed and then lost consciousness because the next thing he was aware of was opening his eyes and finding himself in a large soft bed, within a large dark room. His breathing sped as he looked around but, too afraid and confused to move, he wiggled his fingers and felt the cloth of the bedding upon which he lay. The softness soothed him a little as he focussed on taking slow deep breaths in and out. Once he had calmed he looked around the room again and saw that he was alone, he peered down at his body and realised that he was unbound, he reached into his stores of seidr discovered it untethered. Sitting up and swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed Loki placed his feet steadily on the floor, breathing steady and grounding himself further as his current situation settled in his mind. Hands touching his chest he knew that within whatever amount of time he had been out he had also began healing at a reasonable pace...and only one thing could account for that.  
Or rather one person.  
Thor.

Loki knew full well that not only had his Seidr been muted whilst in Odin’s cell but his body had been all but broken. The only way he could have begun his recovery was by either the presence of one of Asgard’s healers or someone with healing stones and only the latter was possible, consequently it had to have been his brother. Before being able to ponder on this any longer or further inspect his recovery his sensitive ears made out footsteps drawing closer to his room. A single pair, quite light of foot and deliberate in pace. 

‘Calm yourself’ he muttered as his brain quickly ran through scenarios of what he could expect next - one guess was correct as the door opened slowly and he saw Stark peering in, who jerked upon seeing him awake and up and relatively well.

“Woah… looking a whole lot better today! I was just, ya know, passing and thought I’d check in our resident psychopath… erm sorry … patient…” Stark clearly checked himself and cleared his throat stepping tentatively into the room. “How are you doing, really? ‘Cause you were pretty fucked up when you arrived”

Loki felt thrown, confused and shaken by Starks intrusion, just had not yet found the time to compose himself but his instinct told him that he was not in danger and his visitor meant no harm. “I am better” he murmured and nodded. “Where is my brother?”

Tony looked to the floor before he answered and filled his cheeks with air, after expelling he replied “he’s down in the training room letting off some steam...bit wound up, Captain Thunder, at the moment but I’m sure he’ll be up soon enough. Can I get you anything? Water, food, whiskey?” 

Loki looked at Stark curiously, sensing he was hiding something but was too tired and overwhelmed to dig deeper. “Food and water would be most agreeable. Thank you.”

“Ooookay… I’ll get that sorted! Er, bathrooms right over there” he pointed to Loki’s left and a door “ feel free to freshen up...and ...yeah. Rest n I’ll rustle up some ...probably leftovers” he looked to the ceiling as if to continue. Shook his head, huffed again and departed with a little wave salute. 

Loki stared at the door following Starks exit a few moments before standing up and crossing tentatively to check the door still opened, it did, suddenly exhausted he leaned against it and took in his room again. Alert this time to the additional room Stark had encouraged him to use he made his way over to the bathroom and some much needed ablution and a chance to reflect a little and gather his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

After ensuring his brother was on his way to healing and using the stones his mother had also provided Thor left Loki to rest in the safety of a room next to his own. 

Exhausted, bewildered and hungry he made his way to the empty communal space and kitchen. Here he dug out some cooked meat and bread and sat down with a bottle of ale at the kitchen table. 

After satisfying at least a little of his appetite and thirst he felt able and ready to reach into his pocket and retrieve the letter his mother had sent him.

“Tony, are you sure this is safe? I mean, remember the last time that guy set foot in this building...how much the repairs cost?” 

Tony and Bruce walked casually along the hallway towards the kitchen and living area to address the pressing issue of dinner. 

Bruce was not as open and relaxed to the idea of a fallen god turning up unannounced however ruined he was. 

“Yeah, I know Brucey but try telling golden boy that - you should have seen his face. I’m building up to it and in the meantime I have extra security measures in place don’t you worry your little green self” 

They both turn into the room and immediately are confronted by Thor weeping over a plate of cold ham and sour dough at the kitchen table. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it can’t be that bad! That’s some top quality pig” Tony startles Thor as they hurry over, Bruce elbowing him out of the way with a glare.

Thor looks up at both of them, white faced and snivelly. Shaking his head he looks at them and then back down to the paper he is holding before handing it out to them. When Bruce takes it gently Thor skiffs and mutters “I need to go and break some sand-bags. Let me know if Loki wakes?” Tony nods before he leaves and looks over at Bruce before they both return to the table, pushing Thors remains aside they spread the paper between them and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope peeps are enjoying this somewhat - thank you so much to those that have commented and left kudos - it really does spur you on to write more! It's a lonely thing wtiting and you never really know how it is going to be received or if it actually makes sense like it does in your noggin!! *hint hint*


	6. Chapter 6

Loki entered the room and looked around, eyeing up the bath, shower, sink and a cupboard which when opened displayed not only a large supply of towels and wash cloths’ but also some soft gowns that he thought must be for wearing after his washing was done. He looked down at his body, so much better and healed than it had been but still stinking and filthy. Whilst the broken skin, sores and bruises might not be apparent any longer the grime, sweat and grease that had accrued from his time spent in Asgard’s dungeons covered his body.

Walking over to the bath he turned on the taps after pushing the plug into place, watching, contemplative, as the water rushed to begin filling the ceramic tub. Leaning over he picked up a bottle full of blue green liquid, opened it and sniffed. Humming he poured a good amount under the running water and watched as bubbles and foam sprang to life. Quickly he disrobed, throwing his tattered clothing into the corner of the room before climbing over the side, carefully, and lowering his body into the warm water. He could not help but let out a groan as the water soaked into his skin and muscle, calming almost immediately with the warmth and lavender smell of whatever he had added. His relaxation was not to last however as he turned his head sharply towards the door after hearing a tentative knocking. ‘Damn Stark!’ 

“I am bathing” he called out “please leave the food in the room?”

“Loki, it is I….Thor” came the response. “May I enter?”

Loki looked down at his body under the water and covered in foam. He huffed quietly - in part wanting to maintain his privacy and peace but also having missed his brother for so long he was torn. Turning back to the door he called out “of course, please come in”.

The door creaked open slowly as Thor opened it and slipped inside, holding in one hand a plate and the other a glass of water… he nudged the door shut with his hip and walked over to the bath. Loki watched him and a crease formed in between his eyes as he noted Thor’s awkward stance as he remained standing and clutching the items, looking everywhere but at Loki.

“For Norns sake Thor just put them on the floor and sit down” he nodded towards a chair at the end of the bathtub. Thor did as he was told and only then did he lift his head and meet Loki’s gaze with his own. Loki could see how tortured and miserable his brother was and immediately felt awful for snapping. “I’m ok Brother… nothing that time and rest will not heal. But more importantly do you know why Mother saw to send me to you? I can not imagine this was with Odins blessing!”

“She...she could not abide seeing you so cruelty treated. It is really that simple. Father, I know not, but I do not believe he knows. Let us speak of reasons and plans another time, first you must recover and Stark has promised you sanctuary.”

Loki almost snorted and covered his face with water before asking “Why? He has no loyalty to me or Mother for that matter!? … ah, this is for you I imagine? I can not wait to see what exactly the limitations of such sanctuary will mean!”

“No, he will remain true to his word… he knows that you were not yourself, er, previously. Mother sent word and has divulged some bitter truths brother. Of fathers machinations - he was … he conspired with Thanos and was party to your imprisonment and torture. He meant for your downfall, he made it happen.” Thor spat the last words out as he explained to Loki he leaned back in the bath, resting his head on the ceramic and closing his eyes. 

“Nothing would surprise me of Odin” he opened his eyes and looked over at Thor, crouched next to the tub looking at his hands. He felt that familiar tug of his heart at the sight of his distress and flicked his fingers over the top of the water and foam and smirked as it landed on directly on his cheek. “Do not fret brother, here we are. Safe for now.” He sat up and leaned over, lifting Thor’s chin with wet fingers to face him, “I have you as my sanctuary and that is all that matters”.

Thor smiled gently and leaned in to Loki’s fingers and nodded. Loki immediately pulled away and continued washing his body, hoping his blush was not obvious. “Now, out and let me finish. Take the food with you and I will be out shortly”

Thor sniffed and stood, reaching for the plate and glass he took one last look at Loki, wondering if he should tell him what else Frigga has explained in her letter but terrified at Loki’s reaction and likely disgust. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t bear to see that look in his eyes. Leaving the bathroom he determined to keep the secret and keep his brother.

Loki meanwhile watched him retreat and bit his bottom lip.


End file.
